Love is A Crime
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: Stephanie is new to London and when she runs in someone by the name of Jim Moriarty, she can't seem to get him off her mind; the girl instantly falls for him and is caught in his mysterious embrace. On top of meeting Jim, Stephanie starts her job at Scotland Yard and end up working along side with Sherlock Holmes and his ex army doctor John H. Watson. What will happen?


When I was little, my greatest passion was solving crimes and when the time came for me to grow up to be a big girl, I took a job as a detective for Scotland Yard with Greg Lestrade as the leader in charge. My name is Stephanie Howard and this is my story as to how I fell in love with a consulting criminal.

It was about a month before I took the job at Scotland Yard; I was out on the town in London looking for a bite to eat when I accidentally ran into this man on my way into a restaurant. "Oh I am so sorry, sir" I said picking up the man from the ground. "Nah…its fine… Oh my…your pretty" the man said to me. I couldn't help but blush at his nice words, but my beauty wasn't really my best attribute; the man got back on his feet and was nice enough to offer me dinner after such clumsiness. The man had short dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a nice smile that made any woman melt in his arms; I for one felt easily turned on by his appearance. He and I walked into the restaurant chatting amongst ourselves about each other; we sat next to a window sill and began looking at each other awkwardly. "So what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked trying to leave my gaze from his. A smile came upon the man's face as I asked him that, but he didn't answer me, instead he asked me that question. "You first, please" he said softly. Before I could answer him, a nice dressed waiter offered us menus but I already knew what I wanted just without looking at the pamphlet; it was spaghetti obviously. "Tell Angelo I would like the regular please. He'll know what I mean." I said with a wink. When the waiter walked away the man across from me looked at me oddly like I was a regular in this restaurant or that Angelo's is my favorite place to eat out. "Regular? You seem to be a likeable person around Angelo's" he grinned watching my every move. "Indeed, when I first moved to London, I came here after unpacking my things and came to realize that this place was amazing!" I exclaimed.

The man nodded to my statement and began sipping some of his wine the waiter gave him earlier when we came in; he then asked his question to me. "Your name Miss?" he said with a smile. I moved my blonde hair from my face and answered him, "Stephanie Howard. What about yours or do you wish me to guess?" I said with a laugh. He shook his head no then got up from his chair to leave, and as he left he whispered his name into my ear, "Jim Moriarty is my name love…" And with that he was gone in a flash, I looked everywhere for another glimpse of him but there was nothing I could see amongst the people in Angelo's or outside the window sill either. Angelo came by the table I was sitting all alone at and noticed nobody was sitting across from me; the Italian sat on the other side of the table and saw that I was looking for someone. "Who you looking for, Steph?" he said to me. I jumped at his words, then turned to face the large man, "Oh no one special, Angelo. Can I have my spaghetti to go please?" I said getting up from my chair. "Sure Stephanie anything for you, darling." Angelo smiled leaving my table. He grabbed me a box and off I went with my spaghetti, back to my flat of loneliness; I accidentally ran into a short blonde man with a cane on my way out, but he ignore me and continued walking with his tall dark and gloomy friend. So I kept walking, trying to get that man I met in Angelo's, Jim Moriarty so he said; it was strange that a man so kind, gentle and attractive was so mysterious to me.

**~8~**

A month went by and I still haven't seen that Jim Moriarty fellow in sometime since we met; Jim seemed distance since then and I really wanted to see him again. While I was in my room sitting on my bed reading all my paper work for my new job at Scotland Yard, a friendly knock came on my door and I decided not to answer because I was so indulged into my work. "Shut up!" I said peering up from my papers with my glasses. Then the knock grew louder and louder, then it ceased to the point where it started to scary me; I figured either the person left of broke in to my flat. "Whoever is in my flat better leave! I own a gun and I am not afraid to use it on you!" I shouted. "Please don't shoot me Steph…" a gentle voice said. The voice sounded familiar, but without knowing who it was I was drawing a blank; it seemed that whoever was speaking to me knew my name. "Who is there?" I called out. The face of the familiar voice came into the light of my room and the person who I'd never see again smiled at me with a devilish grin; it was Jim Moriarty of all people. "It's always a pleasure to see you again, love." Jim said walking closer towards me. I got off my bed and ran to hug him; Jim hugged my back and kissed my temple lightly and whispered into my ear three words that I'd never hear before in my life. "I love you" Jim said.

I looked up at him and smiled an impish smile, it never occurred to me that Jim actually cared that much for me to say such words, plus break into my flat for that reason. Luckily I didn't shoot him or Lestrade would have been on me in a heart beat about premeditated murder; Jim sat on my bed next to me and was wondering why I had so many papers. "You a lawyer now, love?" he asked me. I shook my head no, then handed him the front page of the multiple papers so he could read it for himself; the facial reaction he made while he read the paper was interesting to me, like he didn't like me going into law enforcement or something. "Anything wrong, Jim?" I asked taking the paper from his grasp. He arose from my bed and began to leave my room, but before he left he answered my question, "Just be careful being with the Yard…you never know who you can trust, Steph." The he left my presence of my room and I was alone again looking over my papers thinking about what Jim told me hoping what he said wasn't true; after I read all my papers I decided to get up out of my flat and walk around London for a bit, some sight seeing too.

With my coat on my back and shoes on my feet and headed out of my flat walking down the streets of London; it was a beautiful place in the morning mist, full of people hustling and bustling everywhere like little honeybees. Amongst the crowds of people, I saw that same blonde haired man from Angelo's a month ago, but this time he didn't have a cane and was still following that tall dark and gloomy of a person. I decided that since I never introduced myself last time we somewhat met, that I should go up and say hello; knowing my cowardice of meeting new people I approached the blonde haired man with caution. "Umm…Hello, sir" I said with a whimper. The man soon turned around ad saw me standing there; I was so afraid that he'd shoo me away or have his dark and gloomy friend attack me. "Oh hi, John Watson!" he said to me in a loud voice. "Stephanie Howard. Nice to meet you sir." I said shaking his warm hand. John tugs on his friend's long dark trench coat making the gloomy man turn to face me; the gloomy friend of John's was almost 6'1 and had dark curls that fell on his forehead. "Who are you?" he asked with a grunt. "Sherlock be nice, this is Stephanie." John hissed. Sherlock glanced down at me for a few seconds and came back with a long analysis about myself.

"You recently moved to London a month ago; so still knew to this place. Only child, working for Scotland Yard I presume; we'll be seeing lots of each other then. Not much of talker because you were nervous coming up to my colleague here; you're a beautiful young girl and have a passion…for crime solving." Sherlock deduced from my appearance. I raised an eye brow at him, like he could do all that just from looking at me? He must have some sort of super power to tell me what I am just by doing that…whatever it was; I was quite amazed at his analysis. "Interesting, Sherlock, now allow me to have a go." I started to wall around him. "Older brother ho works for the British government, and you absolutely despise him because he bothers you on cases. Ah consulting detective, I see. Nice. John is your flat mate from Afghanistan; you are secretly alone and that's why you needed him. You get bored easily if there isn't something rattling that big brain of yours, thus you shoot the wall or fiddle with experiments." I said in completion of my own deduction. The men both stood there baffled at me, and were stunned that I could read such a man as Sherlock Holmes; seeing that the state they were in was oblivious, I left their presence and went down towards a small café for some tea, thus I remained for the rest of the day till I had to go to work.

**~8~**

Jim Moriarty was busy with setting up a little game for his nemesis, Sherlock Holmes, when he got a lovely text from Miss Howard asking him if he'd be willing to have some dinner with her.

_Jim, dinner with me?_

**S**

Unfortunately the consulting criminal couldn't come, due to the fact he was caught up in his '_work'_ and wasn't able to leave; Jim was in the midst of whipping a co-working for failing his last mission, poor Sebastian. "How many times!" Jim shouted at the top of his lungs. Sebastian sat there tied to a chair bleeding from the multiple scars he had from being beaten by the whip Jim had in his hand; the man was tall with almost strawberry blonde hair, and had a small scar that skimmed down his face from a past war injury. "A thousand, Jim… Now please…let me go!" Sebastian yelled. Jim released his co-worker, but warned him if he failed him one last time, then his life will be ended with the snap of his fingers; both of these men were going to start a little game with a cabbie and pills for Mr. Holmes and hopefully he'll play along, because who doesn't like the color pink?


End file.
